Engine of Destruction
by Nexusdragon
Summary: Cain Marko has survived for centuries thanks to the power of the Gem of Cyttorak. Now he has passed that power onto Naruto. How will Konoha deal with a new Juggernaut. Naruharem. Naruto/Kin/Tayuya/Karin


Hey everyone. While I'm still trying to get all of my ideas down for stories, I'm hoping to do some work on this, a story idea I've had for a while. I've seen so many fics about Naruto somehow getting the Venom suit from spiderman, so I thought "Why not get powers from one of MY favorite villains?" Well, here it is. A Juggernaut Naruto story. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I hope to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel. Me trying to say I own either would be like you saying you never watched Power Rangers as a kid. Everyone knows you're lying.

_'thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Demon Speech"**

_**"Demon thoughts"**_

**Engine of Destruction**

Chapter 1

Cain Marko sighed as he trudged along, his footsteps pounding the ground and leaving deep imprints due to his monstrous strength coupled with his massive stature. At seven feet tall and over one thousand pounds of muscle, Marko was quite literally a behemoth of a man. His crimson armor that would have been far too heavy for anyone else was practically not even there for all the strain it gave him.

He watched the ground pass beneath his feet with blank eyes, lost in the memories of the past. The Gem of Cyttorak had given him the powers of the Juggernaut, but no one had ever told him anything about immortality. Years had passed by far too quickly without him ever realizing that all those around him were growing weaker and weaker. Until one day, he realized that they were growing old. And he was not.

Mutants had become more and more accepted in the world until they were no longer even an issue. Mutation had finally stabilized, becoming less random and passing along through the genetics of family lines.

"Bloodlines", Cain reminded himself. That's what these "ninja" called mutations now.

Only one mutant had stood with him throughout the changing centuries. Logan AKA "Wolverine" had lived well beyond what any human should thanks to his own mutation, but even he had eventually fallen to the ravages of time. And Cain was left to circle the globe alone. As the Juggernaut, his power allowed him to be unstoppable while moving. He required none of the things that normal humans need to survive. Food and water, sleep. Never tiring or falling ill. Determined to walk the earth until the end of time itself.

He had to admit, if only to himself, that these ninjas did have some useful tricks. A few of which he had learned for the sheer utility of them. That water walking trick had spared him the annoying treks across the bottom of the ocean.

He gripped the Gem of Cyttorak in his fist. There was truly only one way for him to finally meet his end. To pass the power onto another. To create a new Juggernaut.

_'But can I really condemn someone to my fate? Curse them with immortality?'_

Throughout his musings, Cain had failed to notice when he had walked through a rather tall chain link fence. And several massive trees. He did, however, come back to full alertness when a gust of unnaturally strong wind came rushing by, bowling over trees and flinging debris throughout its path. Cain was about to push through it when a flash of orange caught his eye. The orange belonging to a jumpsuit on a blonde haired child probably no older than twelve that was being thrown by the wind. His curiosity intrigued, Cain Marko changed direction and headed after the boy, following the path of destruction caused by the wind.

Even with his mind on the kid, Cain couldn't help but take in the sheer amount of damage done by the blast of concentrated air. It rivaled one of his own rampages on a good day easily.

At the end of the path of downed trees, Cain was shocked to find the boy, bleeding and with several splinters of wood piercing his flesh, being attacked by a giant snake. But even as he watched, the boy's wounds seemed to be seeping a red energy and healing themselves. Truly he had found something interesting. Even though the blonde was wounded, he kept on fighting something that by all rights should have killed him long ago.

Just as he was getting ready to lean against one of the trees and enjoy the fight, Cain saw the snake move too fast for the boy to react in time. The snake's tail slammed the boy in his midsection, tossing him away and onto one of the broken branches left in the wake of the blast of wind. The boy's eyes widened as his midsection was pierced by the large piece of splintered wood. Cain decided right then that it was time for him to step in and protect his interest. For curiosity's sake.

-

**With Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out how everything had happened so fast. First, while traveling with his team through the Forest of Death, a massive wind had blown through and separated him from the team. Then, when he had finally hit a tree that hadn't been torn down by the wind, the debris still flying had given him lots of new cuts and holes in his body. And before he could even think about what had happened, a giant snake had attacked him. Now, here he was impaled on a branch and waiting for the snake to finish the job. He had hoped to make Hokage before he died, but had never really expected it to happen thanks to the villager's sheer unwavering hatred when it came to him.

Naruto expected a lot of things to happen. He expected the snake to eat him. He expected to be digested slowly and painfully. He had even expected to go to hell thanks to the fox demon trapped in his stomach. What he did not expect was a seven foot tall man made almost completely of muscle, wearing red armor and a dome helmet, to suddenly jump on top of the snake and cave in its skull with a single punch, making it suddenly poof away.

_'Maybe I'm seeing things after losing too much blood.'_, Naruto thought grimly. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened to him.

-

**With Cain**

Cain walked over to where the boy lay impaled, looking down at the wound in his stomach. The red energy that had been healing him was still there, but it wouldn't be quick enough. The boy was losing blood quickly and the light in his eyes was rapidly fading. Taking a glance at the gem still in his hand, Cain knelt down beside the boy and looked him in the eyes. They told him a story of sadness and pain. A story of loneliness unlike any other.

"Tell me, boy, while you still breathe, what would you do if I gave you a second chance? What would you do with power?"

Naruto figured that he didn't have much else to do other than die, so he might as well indulge this hallucination.

"I would become Hokage. I would protect all those precious to me." Naruto said, straining to get the words out.

That seemed to be the answer the hallucination was looking for, because he smiled and held out his hand to Naruto's face. There in his hand was a crimson gem larger than any he had ever seen before. It seemed to shine and sparkle unnaturally and had what seemed to be an inscription written on it.

"Touch this gem and read the inscription out loud. And you will have your second chance." The towering man said.

Naruto struggled to put his hand up onto the gem, and squinted to read the words on the inscription through the fog that seemed to have covered his eyes.

"Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become forevermore a human juggernaut."

As Naruto finished the words, a crimson light engulfed him, pushing the branch out of his body and sealing his wounds shut.

Cain Marko smiled as he watched the transformation occurred. This boy would live on as the juggernaut, while he finally would be able to rest. The last thing Cain saw, was the Gem of Cyttorak sinking into the boy's hand, disappearing into his flesh. Just before he took his last breath and faded into dust.

Deep in the recesses of the seal, a single red slitted eye opened to view the changes happening to its container. After observing them for a few moments, the great beast leaked some of it's youkai through the bars and into it's hosts body, making a small alteration while the transformation was still active. As it finished its task and curled back up to sleep once more, a faint rumble could be heard throughout the cage that sounded suspiciously like "I will not have a weak container."

**End Chapter**

Well, there's chapter 1. I've got a lot of ideas for this one, so expect another chapter soon.


End file.
